Recent research on children's perceptions of other persons has focused on the constructs that children use at different ages to characterize others and the processes involved in perceiving the causes of other person's actions. The results of the first type of research have suggested that younger children (approximately 5-7 old) do not understand the nature of psychologically based dispositions, such as personality traits, values, etc. Research on causal perception is related to this work because the primary distinction perceivers make is between behaviors that are caused by psychological dispositions as opposed to environmental factors. In apparent contrast to the above research, this work has indicated that younger children can use attributional rules of inference to distinguish between dispositionally and situationally motivated behaviors. Two studies are described which seek to clarify the nature of the conflict described above. Study I will investigate two explanations of the conflict. The first is that younger children do not think of internal "dispositional" causes of behavior as stable and consistent over time. Consequently, psychological dispositions would not reliably discriminate one person from others. Study I also will investigate the possibility that younger subjects' perceptions of others do not include dispositional constructs simply because younger subjects do not spontaneously label observed behaviors in relation to dispositions, even though they can use dispositional constructs when required to do so. Study II also investigates information processing problems. It investigates the hypothesis that younger children can not integrate behaviors observed at different points in time and consequently do not become fully aware of consistencies in the behavior of others.